


The Phoenix and the Wolf

by AthenasDaughter1336



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Broody Fenris (Dragon Age), Dragon Age II - Act 2, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fenris (Dragon Age) is Bad at Feelings, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), POV First Person, POV Original Character, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenasDaughter1336/pseuds/AthenasDaughter1336
Summary: After beating Hadrianna, Hawke discovers a slave is still alive in the room. She decides to take the slave under her care as a companion to join on missions. Ashewyn, the slave rescued, struggles with the thoughts in her mind. And a certain broody, white haired elf isn't helping her thoughts. He has problems of his own, but now it seems to get complicated with a spitfire elf throws herself head first into danger. Can they both learn to deal with their problems? Or will some one end up burned?(Also I suck at summaries......)
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Female Hawke/Merrill, Fenris/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Phoenix and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will state whose POV it is in to try and limit confusion.  
> This chapter is in Ashewyn's POV  
> WARNING: This chapter has some references to sexual abuse and rape towards the end.

‘It was never supposed to be my death sentence’, I thought as I on lay on this table. I was both strapped down and held with a paralysis spell. ‘I thought being purchased by a female mage would mean the Creators hadn’t abandoned me.”  


It seem that that was my fate. A female elf stolen from her clan at a young age and sold to a magister in Tevinter. I had been passed from magister to magister for the last ten years of my life. I thought, hoped, that when Hadrianna bought me that life would be easier. She had taught me a few useful chore spells, such as how to light fires and candles without using matches, and how to control water to wash the floors. Even with the few months where she locked me up whenever a guest came over, seemed like a blessing against my previous masters. And the last few months she let me go to the market in Kirkwall while we hid in the caves on the mountain. She said she was planning something and that I was going to help her. I was happy, I thought, I am useful to my master that doesn’t require her using my body for her own pleasure.  


Now here I was strapped to a table in the middle of a slave den. She finally explained why we are here. She wanted to get back in good graces with her mentor. He was missing a slave that was extremely important to him.  


“It’s nothing personal bunny,” she sneered as she inspected her silver dagger, “I just needed an elf who could do magic. Your blood will be powerful enough to hold that little wolf down.”  


She left the room laughing. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to enter the Fade.  


Immediately, my lungs constricted. Taking deep breaths, I was able to have the feeling pass. Then the Fade began to swirl and allow me to dream.  


‘I was freely strolling down Kirkwall’s roads in Hightown, examining the merchants’ wares. Then he entered. The elf with the white hair following the female human mage and a dwarf with a unique crossbow…’  


I had never gotten to see his face in my trips to the market over the last few months, but I could tell that he was either a slave or was one once. His body language said it all. Despite having the body language of a slave, he had armor and a weapon. All my masters had never let us have access to anything that could be used to harm them. I had grown to admire the elf as I saw him from afar. If only I could be free like that I would think before being snapped back to my sad reality by the slaver in charge of me for the day.  


Suddenly I was woken to Mistress Hadrianna swearing and cursing the Maker.  


“How in the ever living fuck did he defeat a whole group of slavers?” she yelled to no one, “Agh! I should have just gone myself.” She continued to grumble to herself as she gathered up her materials that she needed to complete the spell she had been working on. The one that requires my life.  


Standing over me with the dagger ready to plunge in my heart, she had a crazed look in her eye that I hadn’t seen before.  


‘This wasn’t how I was supposed to die,’ I thought, ‘Not as a sacrifice for a ritual to secure a runaway slave. If anything I wanted to control when and how I died.’ But I was frozen in place. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain, only to hear an explosion. Wind and rock buffeted my body.  


"Anders! You didn’t have to blow the door down!! You know we could have just knocked,” a female voice called out.  


“Ha, but where’s the fun in that,” a male voiced answered.  


“Imbeciles,” Hadrianna yelled at them.  


I opened my eyes to see her cutting her own hand and summoning shades and demons. Looking on in horror, I watched the battle ensue. I couldn’t move or call out. I was stuck, vulnerable to any and all attacks. I was able to put a very small, thin barrier around my body to try and protect me. That didn’t last long.  


An explosion near my table caused it to flip over. My right hand got pinned under the edge on the table. Pain and screams filled my mind. ‘Creators when will this battle end?’ The cacophony of battle cries and explosions was everywhere. It seemed to go on for hours, then silence. I heard some talking back in forth between the two parties. A deep male voice angrily demanded for a man named Danarius’s location, but only got information that he had a sister instead. This angered the voice.  


I felt the paralysis spell lift off me. Hadrianna had been killed. My body was now free to fall towards the ground. Well almost to the ground the shackles around my hand and ankles held me in place. “Umphf,” I muttered through gritted teeth. The cold metal dug into my left wrist.  


There was an argument between the deep voice and the female one. I couldn’t focus on the words due to my pain. Another male voice had piped up as well. His voice sounded closer to me. Maybe I can get their attention. I tried to open my mouth, but my voice failed me. I tried to wiggle my uncrushed fingers. The shackle, of course!  


I tried to pour all the strength I had into moving my left arm to cause the shackles to move and make noise. I felt the air turn cold. ‘Shit, they’re going to kill me now aren’t they,’ I thought.  


A male red headed dwarf came around the corner, pointing a crossbow at me. His eyes met mine, I tried to signal to him that I just needed help.  


“What is it, Varric,” the female voice called out.  


He looked back to the others and shouldered his crossbow, “Help me get the table up.” Turning back to me, he smiled, “Don’t worry, lass, we’ll help you.”  


After getting the table back up, the dwarf got to work unlocking the shackles. A human female and male mage stood in front of me dumbfounded.  


The female rubbed the back of her neck, “I’m so sorry. When we came in we thought maybe you were already dead. You never tried to move or call out.”  


She helped me sit up as I cradled my crushed hand. The male mage moved closer to me, “Let me check you over.”  


I winced in pain as I tried to move away from him. I really didn’t want to endure more pain. He paused at my movement, “Don’t worry. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m a spirit healer.” I stood tense, eyeing him. Biting my cheek, I held out my hand for him to heal.  


I felt power probing my body, coaxing broken parts to mend together. He handed me a waterskin when he was done. I drank it eagerly.  


“Take it easy there girl,” Varric chuckled, as I coughed from drinking too fast.  


“Thank you,” I choked out, hoarsely.  


The female mage smiled, “No problem. We tend to like saving people from crazy blood mages. My name is Marian Hawke. And this dwarf is Varric Tethras. And the mage who healed you is Anders.”  


Anders and Varric helped me stand on my feet, testing out my strength. Hawke tilted her head at me, “What’s your name?”  


I thought for a second, unsure of how to answer. My masters had only called me by bunny. But the slave who I considered a mother, she called me Ashewyn.  


“Umm…,” I paused, “It’s Ashewyn.”  


Hawke smiled. It was a warm smile. Maybe she could be my new master, I thought.  


Varric tapped his chin, “I don’t want to be rude and pry, but what was this mage going to use you for?”  


My face paled when I saw Hadrianna’s body crumpled on the floor. “I…” I stammered, trying to remember, “She was….”  
I took a deep breath. “She was going to use me as a sacrifice in a blood magic ritual to create a powerful enough trap to capture a runaway slave of her mentor’s.”  


Their faces looked grim as I continued, “I don’t know why she needed a strong trap though. Most slaves don’t know magic or even how to fight.”  


Varric looked at me, “So you don’t know the identity of the slave?”  


I shook my head. “I was purchased by her about a year and a half ago. But I was never allowed to interact with any of her guests. Especially after she taught me a few spells. She would always lock me up if any guests came over. Plus I really don’t care who it is. I’m not going to turn in a now free slave.”  


Anders looked at me sadly, “I hate to ask, but was there a specific reason you were chose?”  


I furrowed my brows, “I believe she said she needed elf and mage blood? No it was elven mage blood.”  


I had turned back toward the table and was staring at it. Hawke stepped toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder, causing it to tense. “Why don’t you come with us? I’m sure Varric and I can help you find a place to stay.”  


My hands had been playing with the now broken shackle. Varric placed a gentle hand on mine and pulled it away from the table. “Come on, kid,” he said, “Let’s get you out of here and put this behind you.” His voice was gentle, and it calmed me.  


I followed them out of the den. The sun was beginning to set when we reached the surface. We found a flat, open area and Hawke decided that we should make camp. After a fire was started, Hawke pulled me and Varric aside.  


“Okay, I know that you are a mage, but I don’t have an extra staff on me right now. So in the mean time I will have Varric train you how to use these.” She handed me a pair of sheathed daggers and walked back to the fire.  


Varric looked at me and shrugged, “Sure, let’s have the crossbow wielding dwarf teach the elf mage to use dual daggers. What could possibly go wrong?!”  


I chuckled slightly. I was still unsure of my position with these guys. I felt like I might just be a burden to them. Maybe I could offer to clean and cook for them? Oh who am I kidding, I am not good at cooking. I had only one purpose before Hadrianna, sex.  


Varric was a decent enough teacher to try and learn the basics. We had set up some makeshift dummies to practice on. I let my mind wander as my body started to go through the rhythms. My thoughts turned down a road that I didn’t want to acknowledge yet. I stopped to breath, my anger rising at the thought of my old masters. Fear, panic, disgust swelled in my throat. The dummies started to look like them. I focused on one of the dummies, and launched toward it. I disregarded Varric calling out my name. I turned on the next dummy after striking down the first. Anger kept building inside my veins, flames erupted around my hands and encompassed the daggers. I rushed towards the other dummies. I wanted to strike them all down. They all seemed to look like my old masters, leering at me.  


I burned past them and ended up on the other side of camp. I was breathing hard. I had to calm down. I couldn’t let these flames out of control. The flames didn’t want to disappear quickly. Just when I was about to panic, an ice cold blast hit me from the side. I was knocked off my feet. Blinking the shock out of my eyes, I sat up to see Hawke and Anders standing ready to fight. Tears pricked at my eyes.  


‘I could have hurt them,’ I thought as I brought my hands to cover my face.  


“Wait!” Varric called out, “Hawke! Blondie! Don’t attack her!”  


I could hear him huffing as he ran over to us, “She…She wasn’t attacking you guys,” he managed to stammer out between breaths. “Whew, kid. You sure are a force to be reckoned with.”  


I looked up over my hands to the dwarf smiling down at me. I still had tears running down my face. He kneeled down and wiped my tears away gently, “Aw, shucks don’t cry. You didn’t hurt anyone. Just startled everyone that’s all, Phoenix.”  


I sniffled a little, “Phoenix?”  


The dwarf laughed, “Yeah, the way the fire surrounded you, you looked like you had wings of fire. And you just decimated those dummies,” he turned towards the others, “I believe that she was just running through a lot of emotions and it caused her magic to run a little wild.”  


Hawke lowered her staff finally, her hazel eyes soften. She came towards me and offered a hand, “I can only imagine the intensity of the emotion to turn you into a human, well, elven torch. Anders and I and a friend of ours will help you learn to safely control you magic.”  


I wiped away a stray tear, nodding. “Um…Can I still learn to use these?”  


I held out one of the daggers to show her what I was referring to. She smiled softly and chuckled, “Sure, but maybe we should get Isabela to teach you some more. I forgot Varric uses only his crossbow, Bianca.”  


I knitted my brows together and turned toward Varric, “You named your crossbow Bianca?”  


The dwarf chuckled, “Yeah. And no, I will not tell you the story.”  


After resting for a bit, we headed out at first light. The rest of the journey to Kirkwall was uneventful. As we entered, what Varric called Lowtown, Anders left saying something about checking on his clinic and that he would be back later with Merrill. Hawke brought us to a tavern called The Hanged Man.  


“Varric and Isabela live here, they’ll help you get a room until we can get you a home,” Hawke said, “Anders and Merrill will be by later to start training you on magic, unless you decide to start your training tomorrow. I’m going to go check on my mother.”  


Hawke left to go home. Varric placed a hand on my back, causing me to flinch. He immediately removed it, “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”  


I shook my head, “No it’s not your fault. It’s just instinct from all my other masters… I have gotten adverse to being touched.” My eyes lowered to the ground, not wanting to meet his for the fear that I would have to explain further.  


“Its okay. I will remember and try to tell the others that, but if you will let me, I think we can try and get your confidence up as far as for friendly hugs and pats?” he offered.  


I looked at him. No one had offered to help. He was willing to help me, but only if I wanted it. He was asking my permission. “You’re asking me? If I’m okay with that?” I asked incredulously. Surely this had to be a joke.  


He looked at me seriously, “Yes, Phoenix. I am asking you if you are okay with getting help. I don’t know what you have been through, but it must have been hell if a simple unexpected touch causes you to flinch like you had been poked with a sharp stick.”  


Tears stung my eyes. I was so happy that he was so considerate to offer to help me. I nodded like a little child that wanted a special treat. That gesture cause a chuckle out of the dwarf. He led me into the tavern. We walked across the floor to the stairs. A drunk patron stopped us.  


“Hey dwarf. Send me, hiccup, her to my, hiccup, room, hiccup,” he slurred out. He reached out to grab me, only to have a crossbow in his face.  


“I wouldn’t touch her if I were you, now get out of my face,” Varric said while following the guy as he fled.  


“Tsk. I was looking forward to kicking that guy’s ass. Oi, Varric, I didn’t know you were into gorgeous elves,” a scantily clad pirate called from the top of the stairs.  


“It’s not like that Rivaini,” Varric responded as we reached the top, “Meet the newest lost puppy Hawke has adopted. Why don’t you go grab some clothes for this poor girl and meet us in my suite.”  


The pirate joined us after a few minutes, bringing an armful of clothes, “Didn’t know what you would like so I brought a variety.”  


I bowed in thanks and went into Varric’s bedroom while they talked out in the study. I could still hear them talking while I was looking through the clothes.  


“So, Hawke’s really thinking about having her join our merry band of misfits?” Rivaini asked Varric.  


I decide on a pair of black leggings as Varric responded, “She definitely has potential. Just needs a little training. Daisy and Blondie will be helping us train her over the next month or so.”  


I grabbed a brown leather corset and a navy blue off the shoulder long sleeve shirt. I put them on and walked around the divider. “How does this look? Also do you have any boots? The floor is kinda cold.”  


The clothes fit me well, but felt a bit revealing. Maybe that was a good thing? I could try and take back my body. Rivaini gave me a once over, her hand to her chin in thought.  


“Suits you. Though we should find you a different colored shirt… I’m thinking maybe a dark green? And this,” she grabbed the laces to my corset and pulled, pushing air out of my lungs. “There Much better. That would have fallen off during training or combat.”  


She flashed a quick smile, “So you’re Hawke’s new puppy. I hope Anders doesn’t get jealous if Hawke gives you more attention.”  


“Ah, Isabela,” a voice said from the doorway, “I’m not one to get jealous easily.”  


I only got a glimpse of Anders before my vision was obscured by a black haired elf who flung herself at me. We tumbled to the floor. My throat got tight with the weight on top of me. I felt my eyes grow wide and I found myself trying to breathe.  


“Maker’s breath, Daisy,” Varric said worriedly, “We don’t just fling ourselves at new people.”  


She quickly got off me, “Sorry… Sorry. I just got excited that we had a new elven mage. And that we needed to train her.”  


I sat on the ground, trying to steady myself. My heart was beating erratically. I tried to tune out her bubbly child-like energy. She turned to me, excitedly, “So what clan are you from?”  


Still trying to recover from the near panic attack, I looked at her confused, “I’m not sure. I was taken from my clan at a young age. I don’t even know the name my birth mother gave me. Minowen, the elf who raised me at my first master, called me Ashewyn. I was raised as a slave…”  


“Oooo! Like Fenris?” she asked.  


I looked at her confused, “Who’s Fenris?”  


Varric chuckled, “Ah don’t worry, you’ll meet the broody, spiky elf soon. He’s another one of our merry band.”  


The next month flew by and I had gotten better at both using magic and my daggers. Varric, Isabela and I were playing Wicked Grace while we waited for Hawke and Anders. They were going to be bringing Fenris as well. So I was finally going to meet this mysterious, broody and supposedly spiky elf.  


Suddenly the door slammed open, and the next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall, my feet dangling off the ground. The intruder was a male elf with white hair and glowing white markings. His vambraces dug into my exposed skin. I glanced over his shoulder to see Hawke and Anders enter the tavern with worried expressions.  


“Were you the on Hawke saved from that bitch?!” the elf demanded, his markings pulsating with the beat of his labored breathing.  


I pulled at his arm, trying to relieve my chest and neck. “Yes,” I managed to choke out.  


“Then where is Danarius?” he demanded, bringing his head closer.  


His green eyes searched mine in the chance I might lie. They were filled with so much raw emotion. Sorrow and anger. He barred his teeth and slammed me against the wall again when I failed to answer. “Where is he!?” he demanded yet again.  


Blinking back tears from the pain, I choked out, “I don’t know… I never met him..”  


He growled, ready to slam me again. Varric stepped forward, “Broody, let her go. She was a slave that was going to be used as a sacrifice. She wanted nothing to do with that. She doesn’t know who Danarius is. Other than he was her last master’s mentor.”  


‘Broody’ removed his arm, letting me fall to the floor, gasping for breath. He let out a frustrated yell and punched the wall where my head had just been.  


Varric crossed his arms, “Broody why don’t we go take a walk with Hawke. Blondie, will you make sure that Phoenix is okay?”  


Anders was kneeling over me as they left. “That elf is going to attack the wrong person one of these days,” he whispered to himself.  


He looked at me and gave me a pity smile, helping me to my feet, “I’m sorry about Fenris. Hawke and I let slip who your old master was and he, well he went into pissed off mood.”  


I rubbed my chest, “Why is he so obsessed with finding that man?”  


Anders and Isabela looked at each other. Sighing, Anders explained, “Besides Fenris, Hawke is the next person who knows the whole story. I believe he thinks that he can only be free if Danarius is killed. As for why he attacked you? He might have thought that you were in on Hadrianna’s plan and were part of a trap.”  


My shoulders dropped. My hands started to tingle. ‘So he thinks I’m part of a trap? That I would turn in a runaway slave?’ I recognized him as the one I had seen in the market all those months. Anger started to boil in my veins. I slammed my fist on the table, leaving a burn mark, “How dare he accuse me of being a spy to turn him in!”  


I stood, smoke curling off me, “I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” I stormed off after them, barely hearing Isabela mumble that she needed to see this.  


The cold night air bit into my hot skin. I looked around trying to decide where they could have gone. Off to my right I heard the tell-tale signs of a battle. I followed it until I came across them fighting off some mercenaries. Varric was standing next to Hawke firing bolt after bolt, while Hawke was slinging spell after spell. The offending elf was wielding a greatsword, his markings glowing so bright that he looked like a ghost under the moonlight.  


I drew my daggers and joined the fray. Occasionally sending a fireball at some archer. Once the last of the mercenaries were taken care of, Hawke came over to me. She had a smirk on her face.  


“As much a compulsive liar Varric is, he wasn’t lying about your skills,” she mused. I was leaning against the wall, cleaning my daggers. I looked over at Varric and Isabela talking to Fenris. I shrugged, “I had good teachers.”  


She nodded, “So how’d you know we needed help?”  


I looked at her, and shrugged. “I didn’t. I came here to give a certain elf a piece of my mind.” I pushed off the wall and sheathed my daggers. I could still feel the heat in my body as I strode over to the stupid elf.  


“Fenris, is it?” I stated dryly.  


He turned toward me, his green eyes filled with pain and anger. “Yes,” he stated coldly, “What do you want?”  


He stood about a head taller than me, and his marks were glowing faintly. ‘Cute, he thinks I’m going to be intimidated by this.’ In a fluid motion, I slapped him hard across the face. I noticed Varric’s and Isabela’s jaws drop in shock.  


I pointed a finger at him and just let him have it, “How dare you accuse me of being a trap. I have been passed from master to master being abused and used. I had tried to escape a few times before being magically tethered by my last master. I have endured so much pain and abuse at the hands of my masters for helping slaves escape. I get not wanting to be captured. But to accuse a now free slave of being in league with a magister to capture a runaway slave is downright insulting.”  


He stood there rubbing his face where I slapped him, his eyes boring into mine. I stood my ground, trying not to show fear or submission. I would not let him belittle me.  


He cocked his head to the side, “You came after us just to chew me out?” His deep voice was one of curiosity. He looked at me like I was suddenly a person he was reconsidering. Or even just worth considering.  


“I apologize. My anger got the best of me. I think I was more pissed that Hawke didn’t tell me about you sooner,” he paused to rub his cheek again, “Now if you are done slapping my face, I will be leaving. Hawke, I will meet with you tomorrow.”  


With that he turned and left. As soon as he was out of sight, I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding in.  


“Andraste’s tits, Phoenix. Didn’t realize you had that kind of moxy,” Varric stated, “You sure made Broody rethink who you are.”  


“Yeah,” Hawke said quietly.  


Isabela started laughing. We all stared at her puzzled.  


“Oh sweet Maker! Anders will be so disappointed that he couldn’t see Fenris get slapped across the face!”  


She started laughing harder, clutching her stomach. I looked at Varric and chuckled while rolling my eyes.  


Hawke shook her head and looked at me, “Go get some sleep. I’m going to take you on a few missions tomorrow. Meet me at my place in Hightown. Varric will show you the way.”  


Isabela left with Hawke, leaving Varric and I to trek back to the tavern. I stopped at a corner looking at the exposed full moon. Varric joined me, trying to discern the look on my face.  


“Something on your mind, kid?” he asked after a while.  


I pursed my lips in thought. “Just trying to figure out how a slave can learn to freely express their feelings, without going over the top.”  
He knitted his brows and let out a slow whistle, “Well that’s a hard question to answer. Want to talk about it? Or anything that might be on you mind.”  


I took a deep breath. “It might be a long story. I’d have to start at the beginning.”  


He smiled softly, “Don’t worry we got some time, plus maybe it’ll help you sleep tonight.”  


“I was about three years old when I was taken from my clan. At least that’s what Minowen told me. Minowen was a cranky middle aged elf who was tasked to raise me for my master. She never knew what I was supposed to be raised for. When I was about thirteen, my master took me into his private room,” I paused and shuddered, “That was where I learned many things. I had to control my feelings. I was not allowed to express anything. That masters didn’t like a slave who moved or a slave who spoke out. I was there to be… to just be a doll. A doll that my master could use for his own pleasure. For months this went on, until he was just tired of me. So he sold me. And for the last ten years, sixteen different masters would use me. Abuse me. And any emotion, any mere, brief defiance was met with whippings, withheld food and more abuse.”  


I paused to wipe the tears form my face, “When Hadrianna purchased me, I thought maybe I wouldn’t have to deal with the sexual abuse anymore. While that was true, I still had to endure other abuse when I got a spell wrong or misspoke. I was never to meet any guests. She would lock me away out of sight. When we came out here, she granted me a little freedom by ‘letting’ me go to the markets to get ingredients. But I was always ‘leashed’ by a slaver. On those trips over the months I kept seeing, what I now know was you guys walking around the market.”  


I took a deep breath, “I knew as soon as I saw Fenris tonight that it was you guys that I always saw in the market. I had always wondered why a slave would be armored and given a weapon, but now I know he wasn’t a slave. I admired him.. I would dream of him rescuing or helping me escape as ridiculous as that sounds.”  


I gave myself a depreciating laugh. “It was the first elf I had seen that looked like he could hold his own in a fight. I think that’s why I admired him. I don’t know. Maybe I was just having a child’s dream.”  


Varric stood silent, taking in the information I laid on him. After a while he spoke, “You know Phoenix, no one here will ever use you as some sort of… doll. I’m not sure how to help you control your emotions, but I do know one thing. And I knew it before you told me any of this. Hell I knew it when I first saw you. You. Are. A. Fighter.”  


He emphasized each word of the last sentence. I looked at him, tears falling down my face. Thinking back, I didn’t seem like a fighter in the moment, but looking back I realize I was a fighter. I survived where most would’ve failed. I had bided my time and here I am. Free.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fan fics and this is my first attempt. I will try to update it regularly. I got hooked on the game and decided to write my ideas down. There will be references to suicide and rape in some chapters. I will post warnings before each chapter if there are any in that chapter.


End file.
